


Chains

by Origingirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Irontitan, M/M, Poor Tony, Sad Tony, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spoilers, i did this to myself, patient thanos, seriosuly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origingirl/pseuds/Origingirl
Summary: He's stranded on a world with the very being responsible for his trauma. Thanos is not phased by Tony's unwillingness to do so much as speak a word. Patience is like a weight resting atop and suppressing one's frustration in favor of a good outcome, and Thanos's weight is heavier than that of which he's carried on his shoulders for years.





	1. Scream

**Author's Note:**

> I've unknowingly bought a ticket aboard this ship and this is the contents of my luggage for the journey. Enjoy!

Tony had to admit he’s never seen a sky so blue. The clouds contained in the atmosphere were all so subtle and soft like gentle brush strokes. All he could look at right now was the sky. Looking. Longing. Wishing to see the faces of those he loved most again. The wind tickled his hair and scalp, leading him to idly scratch it. Honestly, it could be worse. It could be _so_ much worse. The slight pain he still felt on the side of his abdomen reminded him of that. But...surely death couldn’t be worse. It couldn’t be worse than never seeing, feeling, smelling, or touching _home_ again, right?

He sat up a bit straighter, righting his posture as he did his mindset. Tired as he was, it would do him more harm than good to lose himself in aimless thoughts. If Tony wanted out of here, he would have to be resourceful, observant, and careful like he’s always been. Stick it out for a bit in hopes something good will come of cooperation. 

And he did stick it out.

But keeping up a facade that is necessary for survival shortly after the equivalent to a son died in his arms… because of him…

It was the furthest possible thing from manageable.

Days passed, and he still sat, gazing at the sky.

Luckily, the titan didn’t bother him much. Thanos said how Tony had earned his respect, and so he respected the fact that he needed space after what had happened. After all, he lost a daughter in the fight. He said he knows how Tony feels, and that if he wished to talk about it, Tony shouldn’t fear in doing so. But talking was the last thing Tony wanted to do. He could comfortably say that since half the universe was wiped from existence, he couldn’t bring himself to speak at all. No amount of words could properly portray how tragic this all was. Nothing Tony said could make up for or excuse his inability to prevent this from happening. He saw this coming after all. Six. Whole. Years. 

He has nothing to say.

He _could_ have said something, done something, warned people about the monstrous dark figure that plagued his mind for that long.

He had tried to, but that only lead to a whole country desecrated.

So now, there is nothing more for him to do or say. He feels used up and dry, like dull sandpaper. Nothing left to give. Nothing.

So no, he will not be speaking any time soon, let alone to Thanos.

He will, however, be watching the stars and clouds that alternate day and night. A starry sky in particular, no matter what planet he resided on, is always a familiar sight. Some nights, Thanos would sit beside him, drape a warm tarp over him, and tell him stories of his people's own Gods and Goddesses that lived among the stars. They were fascinating ones -- ones like Tony has never heard before, he’ll admit. 

On nights that he was in a more absent-minded state, he’d give the titan an inch and point to a random star, indicating the question “what’s this one's story?” that he’d like an answer to. Thanos would chuckle softly in amusement before beginning the story, gesturing vibrantly as he went. If Tony had felt more psychologically sober on these nights, he wouldn’t dare entertain the thought that -- despite all recent happenings -- Thanos was a very creative storyteller. And maybe. Just maybe. He began pointing to stars more often as the planet made its journey around the sun. The stories allowed him something else to focus on, which was certainly a luxury given everything that had happened to him, to his home, his friends -- family, and to the rest of the worlds in the cosmos.

***

It took longer than he’d expected of himself, but eventually, it happened.

Tony was walking along the rows and rows of vegetables and fruits of the titans' farm. He reached the end of a row off to the right of the crop square……….and **_broke._**

Guttural cries unleashed themselves from the bowels of Tony’s very soul, leaving him breathless, in tears, and sore all over. The environment around him began to swirl and fade all at once like a painting. Breathing became more and more difficult by the second. _He’s better than this_. He should know this will accomplish nothing in the end, breaking down and panicking like this. What’s done is done and that’s that. But… for the life of him, Tony couldn’t calm down. Banner wasn’t there to offer comforting words or a friendly pat on the back. Natasha wasn’t there with her confident smile. _Peter_ …….oh, Peter. He’s gone too.

All of them, all of them are gone, they _really are_ gone. 

Dead, not alive anymore because of him.

Half the Earth -- his home, all he knows -- is dead and so is the universe.

Dead, gone, _never coming back._

_Stuck, stranded, unable to fix it._

_His mistake._

_All his fault, all his fault all his fau--_

“Stark.”

The ground beneath him was suddenly shrouded in a large shadow. A hand placed itself on his shoulder. Still in a deathly panic, Tony grasped it to ground himself, breathing in and out in as much of a controlled manner as he could. He tasted the salt in his tears, accidentally inhaling some of them and then coughing viciously. The fear of his breathing stopping altogether from the incessant coughing was high enough for him to focus more on calming himself. He took deeper breaths, feeling the cool oxygen rush against his now tattered and rashy throat. The hand on his shoulder moved down to his waist and pulled him against a sturdy form that was rock solid. He collapsed without a thought in favor of grounding himself further. Anything to take the panic away. He placed his hands on the chest of the figure that moved to position him comfortably in its lap. 

Minutes passed, enough for the sky to turn a pastel yellow. 

Tony remembers falling in and out of consciousness, each time opening his eyes to a different color of sky as minutes turned to hours. 

Thanos remained silent.

Yes, it was indeed the titan who had heard his cries and came to his aid. He pulled Tony closer, securing him against his broad chest in hopes that it will further calm him. Tony’s world continued to be nothing but blotches of color. He was sure his eyes were permanently jello from all of his tears. The last time he had cried so much was at the news of his parents, and then later covered in snow as Steve walked away. Captain… he never did make amends. He wondered if Thanos’s deed had either slain or spared America’s favorite freedom fighter. Not that it mattered now. Not that any of that mattered now. All of them may be dead, and he’d have no way of knowing. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a large hand rubbing gentle, small circles on his upper back and neck. The sudden motion made him flinch and then sit as straight as he could in the titan’s lap. Glancing upward, he made out the general form of Thanos’s head, shoulders, and upper arms, although it was still blurry even this close. The titan saw the hazy look in Tony’s eyes as well as his struggle to keep them as focused as he could. He patted the top of his head, as he did once before.

“There is hardly a need for you to strain yourself.” Thanos said.

Tony huffed and then averted his eyes.

“Stay a mute for all I care, Stark, but don’t hurt your eyes in vain.” He settled both hands on the man’s shoulders, giving them a small pat. “You’ve been through enough.”

At those words, a sudden burst of _fire_ consumed Tony’s mind, urging him to punch at the very being who was responsible for him having gone “through enough”. His punches and shouts of frustration were, of course, no use, as his already battered body could not provide the physical strength and anger his brain demanded of it. Thanos let him punch as much as he’d like. When Gamora was still a young girl, she’d have her own fits of rage, screaming how she hated her life, how she hated him. She’d punch at him over and over and over, throwing her fists one after the other even long after Thanos had scooped her up and held her. So, he allowed Tony to do the same, hoping he’d feel much better or at least tire himself out fully as his daughter once did. 

Much to Tony’s disappointment, his muscles were failing him one by one. As much as his mind was on fire, his body fell lax and ice cold onto the titan’s chest. Tears streamed down his cheeks once more, though in smaller amounts. He felt numb to his core. A few more minutes passed before the sky turned a dark blue, the sun fully having passed over the horizon. Thanos waited a little longer for Tony’s breathing to fully even out before picking him up like he did long ago for Gamora, and taking him back to the hut. 

The various candles standing inside lit the ceiling with a soft orange glow. As soon as he was gently placed on the cotton cot he’d been refusing to sleep in since the first night, Tony forcefully turned so his back was facing Thanos, who in turned sighed at the upset gesture. 

“Not even a _thank you_?” Thanos asked whilst pulling up the covers to Tony’s waist.

Tony didn’t reply. He only took the covers and shoved them up and over his shoulders aggressively, which was no doubt an answer on its own.

Thanos hummed idly. “Well, I suppose I _should_ expect as much.”

After the break down he’s had, a scolding from a genocidal mad titan was the literal last thing he needed right now. And ‘should expect as much’? No shit, Sherlock. He hoped Thanos wouldn’t expect _anything _from him even _remotely_ similar to gratitude in both the near and far, far future. Thanos wasted away everything, so, by god, if he wasn’t going to be noncompliant.__

__Thinking became more of a chore than a natural occurrence in his mind, indicating sleep was just about to blanket him. Sleeping with Thanos in the same room was an outcome he’d never thought possible in even one of the 14 million plus futures the doctor had seen, but here he was, and frankly, he didn’t care. Killing him while he slept was probably the most merciful thing Thanos could do at this point, after all._ _

__As his eyelids closed shut and a yawn escaped him, all he dreamed of was blood._ _


	2. Tea

A sliver of gold light where the top eyelid parted from the bottom was all he could make out as his body slowly came to the rest of its senses. The next conscious sense he was notified of was how _awfully sore_ his throat is, which made him recall the events of last night. At this point, even if he wanted to speak, he was sure he couldn’t. His eyes opened fully, blinking many times to adjust to the dim light of the room. The first sight that came into clear view was the small dresser at the end of the cot he was laying on. There, sat a couple candles and a few discarded pieces of tarp. Inclining his direction of sight, he immediately saw the warmly lit halo surrounding the curtains that boarded up the way out of the room -- hut. That’s right. Last night, Thanos had plopped him onto this cot, which was located in a hut. 

Tony slowly sat up and rearranged the covers over his shoulders so they would encompass him, trapping any warmth from escaping. It wasn’t _particularly_ cold inside the hut. Bundling up like that was more of a way to comfort himself than anything (since he couldn’t find anything remotely similar to comfort anywhere else in his current predicament). Suddenly, a sharp swell of pain laced itself down the veins of his throat and lungs as he dryly swallowed. It resulted in him coughing harshly, which felt ten times- no. _A hundred_ times worse.

“Shit.” He said to himself in his head. He really did a number in there. He’s gotten many sore throats throughout his life, but none of them felt like there was liquid fire combined with nails getting poured down his throat whenever he _swallowed_. That thought led him to wonder if he had damaged any of the tissue. God, he hoped, _prayed_ he didn’t. If he did, he’d have to ask _Thanos_ to fetch him the necessary remedies that may or may not even grow on this planet to help it heal… if he could even get a word out.

As if on cue, Tony could make out the faint sounds of heavy footsteps drawing closer to the hut. Tony sighed and shifted himself so he was facing the wall. It’s been roughly a month since the titan had erased half the universe, which _was not nearly enough_ time to forget, let alone _forgive_. He could have a sore throat, a broken bone, and a massive migraine and would rather suffer alone in silence than so much as _look_ at his captor, despite his earlier plight for wanting to heal the torn tissue. Said individual drew back the curtains just enough to allow himself to walk into the hut before closing them again, ensuring that -- if Tony had to guess -- as little light as possible shone through in order to not rouse Tony. Wow. So thoughtful.

Thanos occupied himself with other tasks before even walking in the direction of the cot Tony rested on. Tony discreetly peeked over his shoulder out of curiosity. Thankfully, Thanos had his back turned to him. The titan was standing in front of a table to the right of the hut’s entrance. The sound of water being poured could be heard along with the shuffling of what Tony wagered to be leaves or other vegetation. It was odd, hearing such natural sounds of what could be found out in nature full of _life_ next to a being who had _desecrated half of it_. What was even more odd to see, however, was the attire Thanos was now wearing. No longer was he dressed in blue and gold battle-ready clothes, rather he was wearing what Tony thought was very close to what a medieval farmer would wear back in the 15th century -- a white muslin-looking long sleeve shirt covered with a tattered tan vest, a black belt around his waist, tan pants, and brown, leathery boots. The image of _Thanos_ dressed something akin to a _farmer_ was jarring to say the least. It was even more out of place since his purple skin color and rigid skin texture stood vastly apart from the simple colors and overall look of the outfit. 

Thinking of farming made Tony think of Steve, and how they’d talked and cut up wood back at Clint’s place. Man. That felt like an eternity ago. He wondered at any point during the whole debacle with Ultron if Steve had began forming any doubts about team unity that had led him to shove his shield into his chest later on. Tony was sure their civil war was strictly over the Sokovia Accords, but… they had always been different people, who have had different problems in their pasts. Tony _was_ sure that it was solely the accords, but now… remembering the look in Steve’s eyes when he’d found out that Tony had gone behind his and everyone else's back to try and make world saving AI that had gone rogue…

Yeah.

It probably started there.

And that was on him.

It was _all_ on him.

And now it’s too late.

“You’re awake.”

Great, again, the last thing he needed while wallowing.

He could almost feel the large shape of Thanos’s shadow over the covers that blanketed him. Unable and unwilling to speak, he gave a small sigh of recognition. 

“Don’t fret. I’m not here to _badger_ you.”

Tony heard a small “clunk” towards the baseboard of the cot.

“ _That_ should assist in comforting your undoubtedly torn up throat.”

Ok. Tony was 99.9% sure Thanos had used the mind stone on him when he wasn’t looking. Then again, after witnessing _anyone_ scream like _that_... you’re bound to assume their throat would be in quite a bloody state. 

In the midst of debating whether or not to face the titan, the most wonderous aroma he’s smelled in a long time wafted over his senses, ultimately making that decision for him. Turning around half way, he eyed the small wooden cup at the foot of the cot. It was a dark color with steam coming off the rim and was without a doubt the source of the pleasant smell. Thanos saw his curiosity and chuckled lightly.

“Would you like me to hand it to you? Or are you too proud to accept even the smallest gesture?”

Tony made as much of a displeased grunt as he could muster and held out his hand. He _did_ want to refuse, but his throat _certainly_ did not.

When he felt the warm edge of the cup touch the inside of his fingers, he made to firmly grasp it to ensure none of the good-smelling liquid would spill and possibly burn him. Upon gazing into the cup, his eyes were met with a peach color liquid with a few petals of a certain flower floating on the surface. The steam rising from the top of the cup hit his face and Tony felt every muscle in his body relax instantly. He took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet aroma up close. _So nice_ , he thought. Uncaring that Thanos was next to him, grinning in satisfaction at his reaction, Tony took a small sip and… **_oh god_**. If heaven could be bottled and sold, Tony was damned sure he was drinking it. It smoothed over the roughed up tissue of his throat like liquid silk, _sweet, sweet, warm_ liquid silk. It tasted like honey, peaches, and cherry blossoms all at once. Each sip from there felt like Tony was on a one way ticket to sensory, throat soothing paradise, and was _extremely_ unhappy when he lifted the cup again only to find he’d drank it all within the span of just a few minutes. 

Thanos huffed a laugh seeing Tony’s disappointed expression at the now empty cup. He offered his hand out to take the cup back, which was begrudgingly met. 

“I assume there is no question as to whether you’d like some more.” Thanos said, making his way back over to the small table where he’d brewed the tea. “The place I found this drink… it was home to many good things. This tea was a favorite among the hardest of workers.” He idly explained, adding more flower petals to the heated water. “The flower in particular is especially unique. It only grows at certain points during a given year. Each time it does so is completely random, so when it did deem the soil ready to house it, the tea made from it was a pleasant surprise and a refreshing treat. I am lucky to have kept the seeds for the flower all these years. I find myself even more fortunate that this planet's soil is compatible with them.”

Thanos turned to give the now full cup back to Tony, who in turn gave the titan a look that said “why the hell should I care?” Thanos chuckled as Tony took the cup and another few sips from it. 

“Thought you might enjoy a bit of history. Take your mind off of, well, everything.”

Tony scoffed, which was enough to agitate his throat as well apparently, but couldn't pay it any mind with Thanos still glaring at him like he was the most amusing thing in all the cosmos. _Amusing_ , ha. If I had _half_ my suit, _I’d show you **amusing,**_ Tony thought half heartedly. He’d be more than happy to show Thanos _exactly_ what he thought of the titan regarding him as someone to laugh at, but his own mind was too tired to do anything but indulge in the sweet taste and aroma of the tea at the moment. So, he settled back down into the covers and closed his eyes, holding the cup up to his face, allowing the steam to warm his nose and cheeks. 

Enough time passed for a _more than awkward_ silence to fill the hut to its roof. Tony was just beginning to accept the fact that Thano’s eyes seemed permanently glued to him before he spoke up. 

“You’re truly stubborn, aren't you?” He said with a sigh. “Don’t mistake that for an insult. I’m sure it’s what kept you fighting for as long as you have been.” He said, walking over to stand right behind Tony and gently place a hand on his shoulder. Well, _half_ of his hand. “I admire fighters. Gamora, my dear daughter… she fought till the very end.” A hint of what Tony could only describe as regret suddenly saturated his tone, and in his currently dazed, tired, and worn out mindset, Tony remembered that Thanos had lost someone too. Whether he cared was obviously out of the question.

“She fought me since the first to the twentieth year she’d been with me. There was never a time when she completely stopped telling me how much she hated her life, despite being taken away from a world where scrounging for scraps was considered a norm. She never understood. She never understood that I loved her, that there was simply no need to fight me, that I’d never want any harm to befall her.”

He paused as if considering how to best draw out his next words. He then softly patted Tony’s shoulder as he’d done to him twice before atop his head. “Soon, I hope you’ll understand what she was never able to -- there is no need to fight me, Stark.” Thanos said, and then backed away to give Tony his space. “You’re safe here. I swear it.”

 _But I **don’t** feel safe. Not here, not with the likes of you! I’ll **never** feel as safe as I felt on Earth -- at home -- ever again. And that’s on you._ Tony though, angrily gripping his cup. His shoulder muscles tensed and he wanted to punch Thanos **_hard_** in his stupid face.

 _Soon._ He said to himself. Now, he wanted nothing more than to curl up with his tea and _drift._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony the Tsundere


	3. Fruit

The next few days after Tony’s break down consisted of him falling in and out of sleep, drinking tea, and idly pondering ‘what now?’. Well, he’s been thinking about that since Thanos first took him to this place, but he seemed to ask it of himself in a calmer manner now that he’d experienced a burst of toxic emotions in the form of screams and tears. Tony also found that rational thought was slowly but surely returning to him. He knew that if he wanted to survive, he has no choice but to rely on Thanos. He did not doubt that he could scout out areas around where the hut and farm were located, but why bother when food, drink, shelter, and medicine are right here? Especially since he was still in a mentally and physically tired state. As much as he wanted to give Thanos hell, he hadn't the means to do it right now. 

Eventually, he concluded that for the moment, complying and cooperating would be the best way to ensure he was out of harm's way and surviving as best as he could. He’d be damned if he’d give the titan so much as a single word still, but moving forward he’d be sure to refrain from being _completely_ stubbornly rude. He hadn’t the slightest idea of how far the titan’s patience could stretch and, as much as he thought it’d be fun to find a nice big nerve to hit after what Thanos did, would much rather be safe than sorry. If anyone he cared for and loved was still alive, he owed it to them to keep his strength up and stay safe.

:-:

Roughly two weeks later, Tony found himself out and about for the first time in a while. He’d sit on the side stairway to the hut occasionally, but he hadn’t ventured far from his cot since his outburst, and he admitted to himself it was nice to breath in fresh air without the fear of hyperventilating from a strained mind and body. His lungs felt like new, and while he couldn’t say the same for his spirit, he knew to be thankful for at least as much. Small steps, Stark, small steps. That was the mantra he found grounding and would repeat it to himself whenever he found himself in a pit of doubt. He’s sure Banner and Steve would agree with him. This was another coping method he’d developed. It wasn’t asking himself “what would this team member do?” so much as think of what they’d say to him, what their mannerisms would be like throughout his predicament. Visualizing them, surprisingly, didn’t make him sad, rather it served to ground him further. It made Tony think of just how _real_ each and every one of his friends and coworkers are, how real their smiles are, and how real their own struggles in life are, too. They’re real, the Earth is real, and he _will not_ lose _all_ hope of ever seeing it again. He couldn’t. If he did, he’d not only be letting these very real individuals he cared about down, but he’d also be casting away his own beliefs and struggles as if they’ve been for not.

He _is_ going to make it through this. He’ll just have to do it one step after the other. No fancy holo screens, no elaborate blueprints. Just him, his skillset, his happy memories of home and friends, and his will of iron.

Once he felt his resolve burning and then cementing in every vein and every atom of his being, his mind cleared _completely_. His spirits were still tiredly low, but remember -- small steps, small steps, Stark. If anything Tony counted a cleared out head as one _big freaking step_ , all things considered. He’d damned well toast to that. Oh yeah, clear skies and clear minds for the win.

:-:

A couple days after he’d cleared his head, Tony sat idly on the front steps of the hut that were facing the large garden Thanos seemed oddly fond of. Tony thought seeing him dress like a farmer was surreal enough, but watching the man who murdered half the universe _actually farm_... now that was off putting to say the least. He’d seen him farm a couple times, tending to crops and watering them, harvesting, washing, preparing, the whole package deal that being a farmer entailed… he did it all. Guess everyone had their hobbies and passions, even titans who thought genocide was the answer to everyone's problems.

He watched Thanos until the panet’s sun looked just about ready to set. The titan had harvested this time around and managed to also prepare another square of soil for more seeds. He acquired quite the generous pile of fruits and vegetables, some of which looked like ones you’d find on Earth and some like Tony had never seen before. He wondered what they tasted like. Acting on his curiosity, Tony stood and slowly paced over to one of the carts containing the more bizarre looking fruits. He put his hands on the rim of the cart and bent down to smell one of them -- a bright blue fruit that looked like a moon with many craters on it. His nose was met with the pleasant fragrance of mixed citrus, like… if you combined a blood orange with a lime. Tracing the fruits surface, he was intrigued when he discovered it had a soft, fuzzy surface as opposed to the leather-like surface citrus fruits back home had. 

As he continued his examination, Tony found himself lost in the sensory delight of exploring these alien fruits, so much so that he didn’t notice Thanos approaching him or register his presence next to him until he spoke up.

“That there is called a juuble. A bit rare to find in the vast universe we inhabit, and twice as difficult to upkeep.” Thanos said, gesturing to his left where all the juuble plants grew with a proud smirk.

Tony almost laughed. Here, ladies and gentlemen, you have who is probably the most powerful being across the cosmos, who desecrated half of all life… showing pride over stubborn fruit plants. Wow. If Tony ever gets back home and things return to normal somehow, he swears to himself to pitch a sitcom all about this ridiculous scenario. Gotta laugh about your trauma at some point, after all. 

Tony rolled his eyes and picked up the fruit. It was roughly the size of a melon and weight slightly lighter than one. He took another wif of it’s lovely citrus smell and sighed.

“If you like it that much, I can show you how to best prepare it.” Thanos offered, holding a hand out while politely keeping his distance.

Tony thought for a moment before handing over the fruit and nodding. He _was_ getting hungry, and he’ll be damned if he knows how to even go about cutting up a fruit that looks like an abused moon. 

_Priority #1: Survival._

Can’t keep his strength up on an empty stomach.

:-:

Tony was at the end of a small countertop that Thanos did all food-prep on, watching as the titan diligently washed this ‘juuble’ fruit. He was washing it longer than Tony would have. He’d just rinse it and then sliced it open, but apparently, according to Thanos, ‘it it will only taste as good as you treat it’. The surrealism of it all never failed to shock him. First seeing Thanos dress as a farmer, then seeing him actually farm, and now watching him… _gently_ prepare fruit? Man, Tony felt like he was dreaming. There was no way in hell this monster of a being could be _gentle_ with _anything_. There was _certainly_ no way in hell Tony found watching the process therapeutic. And yet, here they are. 

Once Thanos finished washing it, he set it down on the side of the counter nearest to Tony so he could watch how to properly cut the fruit. First, the areas that looked like craters were peeled off individually. Then, Thanos took a small knife and began to slice of the skin all the way around the fruits surface much like one would peel a potato. The blue surface gave way to it’s meat, which was a pale red. After all of the skin was completely gone, Thanos set the small knife aside and picked up a much larger knife to slice it in half. From the two halves bore its seeds that the titan cut out one by one. They were rather large and there were only about eight or so of them. 

Thanos then left the counter and walked to a nearby drawer set to fetch two round wooden slabs as well as two forks and cups. He set the slabs down in front of himself and then put the fruit halves on them upside down so they were like domes, sticking the forks in at the tops. He went over to the other side of the counter to where a metal bucket-looking item sat with a ladle in it. Thanos gave the contents of the bucket stir before reaching for the two cups, pouring the liquid into each. Once that was done, the titan walked back over with the cups, setting one of them as well as one of the wood slabs with the fruit on it in front of Tony. He then looked at him expectantly.

Sighing, Tony glanced at the fruit and took the fork out at the top. He gouged out a large amount of the meat and stuck his fork through it. He allowed it to drip some juice before bringing it to his mouth and taking a small bite, and- **_oh my god that’s good, wow_**. His taste buds were met with the most delicious mixture of what tasted like a combination of an orange, a peach, a strawberry, and a mango. It was like someone made a smoothy and turned it into a fruit! And it’s soft, malleable texture made it all the more enjoyable to eat. Tony dug at the fruit, taking one bite after another. **_Where has this been all my life?_** He asked himself, devouring another hefty forkfull. He got down to half of the fruit before taking a drink break, the cool water washing down the small bits of pulp left on the back of his tongue. 

Ugh.

This fruit was a lot more filling that one would expect fruit to be. Tony felt like he’d just downed a fourth of an entire loaf of pumpkin bread versus a fourth of a fruit. If he learned how to make juice from this, a little vodka and _bam!_ What a drink that would be! He’s sure it’d become an instant hit at Avengers HQ, even for those who didn’t prefer the fruitier beverages. Banner would definitely love it. So would Natasha. He wasn’t too sure if Steve was a fruit guy to be honest, but Tony was sure he’d like it either way, or at least appreciate the flavor.

He leaned back in his seat, allowing his stomach a break for at least a moment before he finished the rest. He sighed in satisfaction, a small smile just barely visible on his face. Thanos was able to pick up on his change of mood regardless of seeing his smile or not.

“You must really hate this fruit.” He said in amusement, sipping at his own cup of water while idly watching Tony.

Tony simply shrugged, unwilling to put more effort into a response.

“It’s a favorite of mine as well, though there are many others I’ve come across in my travels that taste just as good, if not better.”

So that’s it then. The tea, the fruit, all the food he farmed was taken from various planets as he traveled the universe in his ‘righteous quest’ for balance. A wave of regret washed over Tony then. He… was it right of him to take satisfaction from a fruit grown on the land of a people who have suffered? Did he deserve to eat it? Enjoy it’s unique flavor? Then he felt anger towards the titan standing in front of him- the one responsible for those peoples suffering and loss. No. If anyone didn’t deserve to enjoy these fruits it was Thanos, but he decided to hide that anger for now, thinking it a better idea for his sake to remain indifferent. If the universe were the least bit kind, Thanos would get what was coming to him. He recalled the words Strange had spoken to him when he’d asked why he would just… give up the time stone.

_‘We’re in the end game now.’_

As far as Tony was concerned, at the time, Strange was right, because now the game _had_ ended. It’s been over for a while now. Unless… unless he wasn’t referring solely to Thanos succeeding. But then what else was there to refer to? Tony pondered this as he finished the rest of the lovely fruit.

:-:

It had taken longer than it would have initially if she had the right tools, but she’d done it! She’d successfully gathered all the parts she needed to begin rebuilding. After fixing herself up, she had to scour the planet day after day for the correct parts. It was tiring work, and there were times when she’d felt like giving up, but she’d done it in the end.

Now all there is left to do is welding and wiring. Then, it was off of this wretched hellhole of a planet and back into the stars. She grinned and nodded to herself. Freedom drew nearer now, and then she could regain _true_ liberation.

_I’m getting out of here, and when I do, I’ll find you and end this forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a quick note on Thanos's world. As far as simple things like kitchen utensils go, this is a world, in my view, that Thanos had scouted out long before he had an army behind him. It was like a "vacation retreat" for him if you will. When he began his conquest for balancing the universe, he knew that someday, once he was able to retire, he wanted to do so somewhere familiar and calm. So, everywhere he went he'd pick one item in specific to take with him as memorabilia, and then delivered it to this planet. Over time, he's collected enough to where one living there could... well, LIVE there for quite a while. Combine that with the fact that it's canon how Thanos used to farm, and there you go! A full on self sufficient hut! :D (Thank god for it too. I couldn't imagine poor Tony having to try and make ends meet day to day on top of everything that happened to him.)


	4. Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience! It's finally up! I must say, I've enjoyed writing this bit. World exploration is always a favorite subject of mine to write. Enjoy everyone! :D

It was around midday when Tony had awoken next. Surprisingly, he felt a sense of renewal. He glanced at the palms of his hands in amazement. Weird. If he had to make an assumption, it was probably because of the fruit. God knows what crazy super-immune-boosting powers an alien fruit had packed inside of it. Rising from his cot, he planted his feet sturdily on the floor before standing. Better ensure this newfound vigor was for real then risk falling flat on his face. Tony rubbed his eyes and then glanced around the room. Thanos was nowhere to be seen, which was a relief. It’d be hella creepy to find him just… sitting or standing in front of the cot while he slept. Guess even genocidal titans had a sense of decency when it came to privacy and personal space. 

A sudden pleasant smell filled his nostrils, not unlike the fruit they had the night before, but it was slightly different. It was fruity, but… more like if the fruit was baked? Walking towards the kitchen area, Tony paused before the counter top. There sat a ridiculously large pie (at least, that’s what it looked like to Tony) of a golden brown hue, topped with all sorts of colorful alien berries. Beside the pie was a pitcher of water and a glass next to it along with… a piece of brownish paper? Tony went to pour himself a glass of water first to quench his thirst before picking up the paper. It was indeed a note. In large, uneven lettering, it read, in slightly broken lettering:  
_“I hope the day finds you well, Stark. I’m off to do more harvesting of crops much further from our dwelling. Seeing as you enjoyed the fruit last night, I’ve left you with something much more substantial for the time I’m gone lest you get hungry. I may not be back by sundown, but will certainly have arrived by tomorrow. I do hope it is to your liking. Thanos.”_

Huh. Tony wondered where he could’ve possibly gone. No matter. His stomach couldn’t take the smell taunting him in the air and dug into the pie. To no surprise it was beyond heavenly. Maybe he should have been a bit more cautious, questioning whether or not the pie was poisoned or anything like that. Then again, if Thanos wished to kill him, he would have likely done so back on his once home planet.

Within minutes, a whopping three slices of a pie twice the size of his head were gone, leaving a content Tony Stark to his own devices. Apparently, Thanos trusted him to not make any attempts to flee the dwelling. He supposed Thanos knew just as well that he offered a place to stay along with food and water, so why would Tony risk leaving? Out of stubborn spite? In the beginning, Tony may have considered it, but he realised Thanos probably knew he’s too intelligent to risk that if he wanted to stay alive. And he’d be right. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t free to explore. 

If this place seemed as much of a safe haven amongst the cosmos as it appeared to be, Tony was sure that there weren’t any alien monsters lurking about. He’d take one of the largest kitchen knives just incase, but if Thanos truly wished Tony no harm, he wouldn’t keep him in a place that warranted malice. Confident in his logic, Tony fashioned a bag out of one of the smaller, thinner sheets on his cot, grabbed a kitchen knife as well as a jug of water he’d found stored in one of the kitchen cabinets, and left the hut. 

Outside, he was met with the familiar sight of the nearby crop patches Thanos had been harvesting from yesterday. Beyond them were a bunch of rolling hills, and much further in the distance, high mountain ranges that were dusted with off-white clouds circling their peeks. Every color on this world was vibrant and saturated. A bit _too_ saturated for Tony. If this landscape were an image in photoshop, he’d certainly turn down the saturation and contrast filters. He was sure the color would get duller as day turned to night, though, but perhaps he shouldn’t bet on being out past dark. He was 95% sure that there were no creatures lurking, but he did not want to take his chances. At least in the light of day, he could see, for he had no flashlight to aid him when night came about. 

The hills were lined with trees here and there. He made sure to keep in a constant direction of walking, but slashed every four trees with an “X” to ensure he wouldn’t lose his way. The trees themselves were interesting. Their bark color ranged from a deep crimson to a light orange shade. He even found a few smaller trees with a faint purple hue in their bark. The leaves on the crimson trees were a dark, dark green - almost black; the ones growing on the trees with orange bark were a fairly “normal” green, from an Earth perspective, anyways. The ones on those sparse, purple barked trees were shaped like spades and consisted of a speckled mix of white  
and light brown. Tony took the time to smell the bark and leaves of the trees he walked past - each having a smell unlike anything he’d witnessed before. The crimson ones smelled like copper - a very inorganic scent for an organic tree, he thought, as if the bark itself was dried blood mixed with rust. It was very unpleasant, contrasting with all the nicely smelling fruit Thanos farmed. The orange-barked trees smelled much, much better - like a warm vanilla mashed with witch hazel. The purple bark didn’t really smell like anything except… well, wood. All in all, they were… really, really cool. Tony figured that, if he were to spend some time by himself, whilst he was well fed and hydrated and relaxed, he thought it best to sever the connection between Thanos and this world so he could enjoy the wonders of alien life for what they were instead of who they were acquired by. 

He walked for a decent amount of time, slashing the trees as he went. In order to not travel too far and still cover lots of ground, Tony walked in a circular pattern around the hut so he knew its general sense of direction. He had encountered many odd forms of plant life - trees, vines, plants with large roots that bared small fruits or berries. All kinds of alien wonders. He almost had an inkling to sit and sketch them. Art wasn’t something Tony invested too much thought into in his years in terms of “high” art (because clearly, all his work is just as much considered art as it is a feat of engineering). He always admired the contemporary artists of his time like Marina Abramovic or Glenn Brown or David Hockney, but never attempted the creation of artwork for the sake of pure creation. His own creativity in design always served a purpose. It was never made just to be put up and looked at and admired.

He wondered if he could fashion some charcoal pencils out of Thanos’s pile of used stove wood. Then, he’d just need something akin to paper - heck, a wall slab would do. As Tony approached the quarter way point of his circular path, he found he was indeed perplexed by his own train of thought. Perhaps it was inspiration brought about by all the unique alien life that surrounded him… or maybe it was his mind seeking out more coping mechanisms. Probably both. With this newfound wanting to draw for the hell of it, Tony scoped out the most brilliant and odd looking plants he could find and marked a tree by the area so he’d remember where to draw. 

At one point, Tony stopped his search upon finding a vast clearing with a fairly large pile of rocks off to the right. They towered pretty high and almost looked like they had been placed there deliberately. Maybe Thanos arranged the rocks here to be a small recreational area? Tony walked up to it and, because the rocks were big and clustered close together, began climbing them. It proved easy enough, and when he got to the top, he placed his satchel aside and looked out across the vast landscape in amazement. Oh, man. No wonder he couldn’t see much from the hut! It was at the center of ground that was slightly concave, as if a small meteor struck this area long ago. The rocks were far enough from the hut to where Tony found himself just on the rim of the dented patch of land. Maybe that’s how Thanos was able to actually farm crops. If a meteor did strike, it had the potential of housing nutrients that can sink into the planets soil, thus priming it for crop growth. Huh. Tony supposed if he thought about it, Thanos - the genocidal titan with a god complex - was pretty damn knowledgeable in agriculture irrigation. 

Tony took a seat, finding the highest rock actually pretty comfy. He reached for his jug of water and took a long drink, which brought the rim of the water down to the very bottom - about a fourth or so remained now. He sighed and tipped his head up to the sky. A few moments passed before he thought of the alternative of not being able to find a way back to Earth, or at least off this planet and out of Thanos’s clutches. Tony feels his mind and body adjusting to his current predicament every day that passes, and he feel he’s finally calm enough to where he can consider the possibility of never leaving. This wasn’t an outcome he’d like, obviously, but the odds were stacked against him to where it was the most probable one.

It wasn’t all bad. There were ups just as much as there were downs to this. Thanos himself obviously has had one or two screws loosen from having chased his goal of universal balance for so long, but he wasn’t… “crazy”, necessarily. He wasn’t the “manically-plotting” villain Loki first was when he attacked Earth nor the “smooth-slick-and-calculative” villain Ultron was. He didn’t… he isn’t really malicious, if Tony were being honest. Awful, misunderstanding, and selfish, sure, but malicious? Not really, no. He had a daughter, Tony recalled, so… ugh. Tony hated this. He hated himself for trying to view Thanos objectively, but he needed to if he were to assess the possibility of living the rest of his life out here properly.

Shaking his head, he sighed to himself. Ok. So Thanos isn’t “crazy” in the sense that he’s 100% malicious. He could be chained up or something, but he wasn’t. He could be getting tortured, but instead, Thano’s actually respects him, or so he said. That’s one green flag. Thanos also seems content with not pestering him to talk or make him do anything, really. He supposes the titan just keeps him around for company. If Tony were in Thanos’s shoes, entire solar systems throughout the universe would all despise him, leaving him with no one. So, yeah, Tony would totally want someone around so he wouldn’t go mad like those people found long after the Vietnam War, still thinking their lives were at risk day in and day out. 

So… Thanos wasn’t crazy, and he didn’t want to torture or pester Tony like any other villain would. Good. If he were to live here forever, he could at least do so peacefully, and with no shortage of food and water nonetheless. That was another green flag. Even if he were to eventually move away from Thanos’s hut and live on his own, from what he’s seen, food and water will not be an issue (though he’d probably hang with the genocidal titan as long as he could stand him seeing how he knew nothing of this planet). 

Fear of his life ending painfully, while he was certainly still sceptical about his host, wasn’t a prominent element for the time being. That combined with not having to worry about sustenance and life on this world wasn’t too terrible. It was no Earth, of course, but he’d be able to stay alive relatively comfortably. Yet, at the same time, would he really be living at all? This place wasn’t Earth. No high-tech labs, no relaxing coffee shops, no movie theatres or Netflix subscriptions, no… well, people. The simple life, isolated and calm being the standards. Humans have adapted to different climates and ways of life all over Earth, so Tony didn’t doubt he’d be able to do the same here given time.

He just wishes he’d never have to. 

Hope still shined within him; his resolve a steel anchor in his mind. He’d still actively attempt to get out of here, but at the same time… statistics were statistics.

The sky above began to form an orange gradient, signalling the approach of sundown. Tony stood and began his descent. He climbed down the rocks and followed the marked trees until he’d looped back around to where the hut sat. By the time he arrived to the front entrance, this planets sun was just about to kiss the horizon line. Walking inside, he set his makeshift satchel on the kitchen counter and downed the rest of what remained in the water jug. The faint, tingly aroma of the pie from this morning still wafted in the air, making Tony aware of just how hungry he was. He sat down and cut another three slices of the now cold pie to eat. He took one bite and grimaced slightly. Ugh, man. If there was one thing he missed right now it was microwaves. This pie was definitely best served hot.

As he continued to eat, his eyes roamed around the huts interior, getting a proper look at it. There were kitchen tools as well as other tools hooked to the walls made of straw and thatched wood. On either side of those hung crates that opened from the side for easy access. The primitive stove was nestled between more cabinet-crates (which was where he found the water jug) and the counter/table he sat at faced it all. It was pretty quaint, actually. With all that had happened to him, Tony never really got a chance to look at his host’s living area. Apparently Thanos was as good of an interior designer as he was a farmer. The hut was minimalistic, but had an aura of charm at the same time. 

Guess there was a lot about Thanos Tony didn’t know. Maybe if he’d actually ask the titan some things about his past, he’d be able to weed out clues as to how this planet is formed, and in turn inklings of how to escape it. He hated the thought of having to speak to Thanos after all this time of vowing not to give him so much as a word. He’d been passionate about that too. Thanos could rob him of his friends, his home, and everything else, but he’d be damned if he’d let Thanos have his voice. 

Now that his mind was all cleared, though, he supposed that, because his previous thoughts stemmed from spite towards his host and pure stubborness to resist the being who brought havoc and desecration on half the universe’s population, it was time to set that spite aside and rationalize his situation. He’d never give in. Not completely. He’d just have to play Thanos’s game long enough to see if escape was even a possibility at all. He wouldn’t know until tried secretly getting it out of Thanos. And, if he’s really earned the titans trust, as he’d said, it would prove to be easier than if not. With his pie finished and his eyelids growing heavy, he thought it best to turn in. No sign of Thanos, which meant for the first time on this alien planet likely galaxies away from Earth, he could fall asleep without the bit of nervousness he’d felt knowing Thanos was directly near him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, I'm beginning my second summer school session. It's done in parts A and B, and B is also 6 weeks. It's nowhere near as crowded with reading work, so hopefully I'll get some more updates to you guys asap. I'm also working on some Steven Universe fanfic for those of you who are interested. Stay tuned!


	5. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a lengthy one for y'all. Enjoy :D

Tony awoke to the faint noise of clicking metal.

He sat up, his mind slowly acclimating to the fact that, yes, he was no longer asleep unfortunately. He was very sore from the previous day of exploration and his legs were battling with his brain, unwilling to sling over the side of the cot. So, he sat there, breathing deeply.

The air around his felt much colder than any other morning he’d experienced on this planet. Curiosity as to why led him to finally arise from his cot and slug over to the huts front entrance. The clinking noises grew slightly louder as he did so. His eyes, once adjusted to the lighting outside, saw that the sky had yet to transition to bright blue. **_Early_** morning. That explains the feeling of icicles metaphorically hanging from every possible hair follicle. Fantastic. Tony glanced across the now familiar landscape view in order to pinpoint the source of the clinking metal. To the far right of the hut, he could vaguely make out Thanos’s purple form crouched down, his back facing away from Tony. Maybe he was hammering something? Tony would have to walk over to him to cure that bit of curiosity. 

With a sigh, Tony turned away and went back inside the hut, taking a seat at the kitchen counter. The wood was cold, too. Small pinpricks of ice shot through him just sitting there on the stool. What the hell? Sure, it could be cold during the winter and spring on Earth, but there was something peculiar about this cold. Shrugging it off as just another weird thing about this planet, Tony got up to pour himself a glass of water and then walked back over to the front of the hut.

Now, Thanos appeared to be collecting some items from a cart he had brought with him. After putting them in a large box, he carried the box over to another spot, crouched down just as before, and the clinking noise resumed. Ah, so he was in fact hammering something. What he was hammering had yet to reveal itself. Tony didn’t really want to engage with Thanos more than he had to, but he was honestly curious as to what Thanos was doing over there as well as what had kept him away. While he was sure the titan would tell him of it when he’d return to the hut of his own accord, Tony wanted to _see_ what he was doing.

The soil felt slightly moist under his bare feet. He idly ran his hands along the various vegetation of the farm as he made his way over, the clinking noise growing louder with each step. Tony rounded a patch of tall green stocks that resembled bamboo. Thanos’s back was still facing him and silence vibrated in the air surrounding them. It remained as such until Thanos spoke while continuing to hammer without turning to face him, which did make Tony feel a little better. The gaze of a misguided genocidal titan isn’t exactly one that evokes a sense of calmness. 

“You’re up early.” Was all he’d said before silence consumed them once more.

Tony’s lungs quivered at the sound of his voice. It had been a day since he’d seen the titan last, long enough for his brain to wish he’d remain away permanently. Tony did intend to do as he’d previously talked himself through -- speak with Thanos and see if he could round his way through questions to get answers that would lead him to a solution off of this world. Just… not right now. His legs still felt like protesting against the force of gravity and his mind was still fogged over from this morning. Conversation is the last thing he wants right now, least with Thanos.

He walked over to where he was facing the side of the titan so he could see for himself what the source of the clinking noise is. Indeed he was hammering, but what for? Tony sat on a small, elevated patch of dirt roughly twelve or thirteen feet away. It was… not what he expected. Thanos was crouching in front of a small group of nails that had big, blunt ends with a metal hammer, hitting each one of them a few times with small pauses in between. What kind of ritual was this? 

After some time, Thanos stood and walked back over to the cart he had with him. Collecting more nails to hammer into a soil patch in front of Tony. Great. Luckily, Thanos didn’t pay any mind to him focused on the task at hand. Unable to decipher why the titan was just… nailing nails in the ground in various spots, Tony leaned back and allowed his mind to drift. The sky had turned to a slightly brighter hue, but not by much and the air was still chilly. There were so many things that perplexed Tony about this world. He’d normally be like a kid in a candy shop when given the opportunity to explore something new, but alas he lacked the equipment to run any tests regarding the atmosphere, the soil, the plants. All he could do was sit there in an alien world he’d been thrown into against his will, and as breathtaking and intriguing as it was from a visual standpoint, there was surely much more juicy scientific information he was missing out on.

The simple life that Thanos lead on this world, while all well and good for some, was not fitted for Tony. He felt much more at home with wiring, holo screens, and antenas. The “natural wiring” that held nature together was fascinating to a degree, but it wasn’t nanobots or flying suits. Biology was more in Banner’s field of expertise anyways. Lord knows he’d be right at home simply walking on the dewy wet soil of an alien world. Tony wonders what he would have thought the best step would be in terms of looking for a way off this world. Talking to Thanos was obviously the first key, but then what? What kind of questions could he ask to unnoticeably prod the titan for information? His train of thought was cut off when Thanos stood for the second time. He merely acknowledged Tony with a nod before walking over to the cart. Instead of grabbing more nails, he picked up the handles on the front of the cart and wheeled it off in the direction of the hut, eerily similar to that of a stereotypical earth farmer in films would.

Tony got up off the ground, dusting himself off. He walked over to both areas where Thanos had hammered the nails into the ground. There were four of them organized neatly in a square in both areas. Upon further inspection, there were hair-like threads tied over the tops of the nails like how one would wrap a present with ribbon. Odd. He’d be sure to ask what that’s all about if Thanos didn’t openly tell him.

Tony walked back over to the hut and paused before going inside. He must have not noticed due to his scrambled mind he’d had upon coming here initially, but with the air cleared up for the most part. Tony noticed a smaller addition on the side of the hut that he hadn't previously been aware of. It was like...if the hut was a house, this little addition looked to be the equivalent of a garage. Tony wanted to check it out. Maybe there were useful tools hidden there? Maybe some tech of sorts was stored inside that could aid Tony. He didn't require much to build an acceptable radio. There could be some wiring or something that Thanos was keeping from him for the purpose of fearing he’d attempt to escape. Plus, if Thanos had _metal nails_ , there’s bound to be conductive materials here. Or at least imported here from when Thanos made trips to this world to drop off plant seeds or whatever. If the titan was indeed housing tech, Tony thought it best to allow Thanos to show him of his own accord. As far as Thanos was concerned, Tony had no intentions of escaping. Best not arouse suspicion if it could be avoided.

Walking back into the hut, he heard some clatter to his left, behind a thick tarp hung up, most likely to separate the “main" area from other rooms. Not knowing what to do at the moment, Tony sat on his cot with his back resting against the wall and his legs crossed. He silently wondered how long it would take for Thanos to _really_ trust him. While Tony had no doubt that the titan knew he was nowhere near able to put up a fight like the one they’d fought right this instance, it was that same fight that had given Thanos knowledge about how resourceful Tony can be. And resourcefulness isn't just extended to combat, but nearly all aspects of one's life. This, Tony is sure Thanos knew. While he may be physically inferior to the titan without his suit, his mind houses his true strength. 

Tony sighed, flopping his head to the side. It would, in that case, be a long, long, long time until he could convince Thanos, without a doubt, that he had zero intentions of leaving. And time was only half the battle. Tony had a feeling that, particularly pertaining to Thanos, the phrase “action speaks louder than words" rang loud and firm. Tony couldn't simply hope to wait out any suspicion the titan surely had of him, but somehow, Tony would have to _show_ that he was… content here. 

Ugh.

How the hell was he going to go about that? What actions would Thanos even see as honest? Well… _false_ honestly in Tony’s case. Tony guested the first step to having an answer to that question would be to find out what Thanos’s values are… if he had any. Recalling his previous thoughts, Tony reaffirmed himself that Thanos wasn’t _crazy_. He was sure the titan wouldn’t do anything rash to him at this moment in time like any other foe he’d met. Ok. That being said, all he’d have to do was just play the word game, chose his sentences and questions wisely, and he’d be golden. Good thing he knew how to already.

Ok.

He has a plan.

Time to execute said plan…

Only Tony wasn’t sure he could right this instant.

He was over his firm reluctance of refusing to speak with Thanos. The hate was still there, except he’d forced himself to extinguish the flame in his gut in favor of actually figuring out a real game plan. He _should talk_ to Thanos to get information sooner rather than later. The guy was just… shit he’s intimidating. Tony could admit as much to himself. All jokes aside, Thanos is by no means someone to stick your nose up at. For years, the image of Earth’s desecration ran rapid in Tony’s mind like an acidic nightmare, corroding his very sanity at the worst of times behind closed doors. Then, in comes the very being responsible for that.

It’s a steep hurdle to jump to say the least.

Maybe he didn’t have to talk right away. He could ease into it, like one would a cold pool on a hot summer's day - first the toes, then foot and legs, torso, and finally full submersion. He could start off by being more responsive non-verbally, like nodding and shaking his head, shrugging, that kind of stuff. Yeah, he can handle that. Ok, it’s settled.

As if on cue, as soon as Tony affirmed his strategy to himself, Thanos emerged from behind the thick tarp he’d been in previously. He set down a beige cloth on the kitchen countertop before pouring himself some water. Tony took a deep breath and then hopped off the cot to approach the titan. He walked over to one of the stools and then picked up his glass he poured himself a while ago. 

There they sat in silence.

Admittedly, Tony wasn’t sure how to initiate conversation non-verbally. Luckily, Thanos seemed in the mood for idle chat.

“I assume you enjoyed the confection and a day to yourself?” He asked, glancing at Tony above the rim of his cup.

Tony nodded, this time with a readable expression, hopefully showing Thanos that he was ready to civilly communicate. It must’ve come across well if Thanos’s hum of approval was anything to go by.

“Explore any?”

Another invested nod. 

“Good. That should have proved to be a calming excursion, I hope.”

He nodded again, along with a satisfied sigh to solidly convey that it was indeed a stress reliever.

“I’m glad. You certainly needed it.”

Tony agreed once more, his eyes idly wandering and eventually found their way to the cloth Thanos set down. Underneath it, he caught the glimmer of what appeared to be metal. Presuming it was yet another nail, he pointed at it and then looked back at Thanos perplexed. The message, again, seemed to successfully come through.

“Ah. ‘What’s that’, you ask?”

Tony nodded.

“That is how I keep this lands soil composition in check.”

Raising a brow, Tony turned both his hands laying flat on the counter upward - a gesture implying ‘how?’

Thanos huffed a small laugh. “Probably a bit unconventional, but this method I found works the best of all others I’ve tried over the years. I tie a light bit of stone to the ends of nails like this,” He reached over and picked up the nail under the cloth, turning it over in his fingers before handing it to Tony, who took it and examined it. “Then, I nail them into the soil. When enough time has passed, I’ll withdraw them and examine the stones. These particular stones are found naturally on this planet and are very susceptible to changes in soil, water, and air composition. If I find the stones to be slightly eroded when pulled out from soil that I plant in, it tells me it’s a good time to harvest. If the stone shows signs of extreme erosion, that means the soil bed needs to be turned over, and I’ll have to wait before planting anything in that soil bed for a while, lest I wish for the plants to perish.” Thanos explained.

And what an explanation it was. Tony’s brows steepled as he looked over the nail, amazed at just how much Thanos knew about how to farm. He wonders how he knew so much. Tony handed the nail back to its owner, who took it, along with the cloth, and rubbed over the nails blunt end.

He saw Tony rather confused at this action, and clarified, “Polishing the metal allows me to better see them shining in the light of day. I plant so many, they’re hard to keep track of unless I can see them twinkling from a distance.”

Tony nodded again, a small hum of affirmation escaping his throat this time.

“If you were wondering where I was at all, there’s your answer.”

He visibly gawked. Really? For a whole day? My god, how many patches of crops did this guy have? A whole lot, if it took him an entire day to check stones.

“I know, I know.” Thanos chuckled. “It’s a lot of work, but necessary, lest I wish to run out of a food source. As large as my stature is compared to that of humans, I too am merely an organic being just as vulnerable to death by starvation as any other.”

Tony moved to place his elbows on the countertop, resting his chin in both hands. Huh. He wasn’t wrong. Thanos was comprised of skin, lungs, bones… organic biology. He could probably literally move mountains, but if ever in a place without food and water he’d eventually pass out and die. A titan he may be, but without resources for means of survival, he couldn’t live long at all… just like a human being. Tony would never truly forgive Thanos for what he’d done. To ask Tony to do that would be asking him to look past the genocide of half the universe by a sociopath who thought his way was the only way. No, he’d never forgive Thanos. But...for a moment at least, Tony was able to see common ground between the two of them. And without the armor and infinity gauntlet, Tony supposed that, even though Thanos could still whip his ass no problem as he was, they weren’t night and day. They weren’t too different.

A sudden chill ran up Tony’s spine, causing him to rub the sides of his arm with his hands in an attempt to create warming friction.

“Cold, I take it?”

‘No shit.’ Read Tony’s expression.

“This world has its changing times of the year as any does. The change, however, can be more severe some years versus others. I feel it as well.”

Fucking fantastic. Winter on an alien planet without a nice, thick Northface jacket should be nothing short of riveting. He sat there, shivering slightly. Thanos must’ve noticed, because he had turned to walk over to the entrance of the hut and release threads holding aside large thick tarps. They swung together upon release and covered the entrance completely, effectively blocking the currents of flesh biting wind.

This made it very dark inside, the only source of brightness coming from the slight amount of daylight silhouetting the tarps. Thanos walked back to the room to the side and emerged shortly after with a large candle that had an equally large wick. Then he reached for the cabinets at the end of the countertop attached to the wall. From it, he took out something that surprised Tony even further than he’d been today. It looked...kind of like a small model ship, except with no wings. There was a small lever in the middle, which, when Thanos flicked it on, ignited a small blue flame. So… he _did_ possess tech, but only enough to accomplish tasks more efficiently. Well, that was one question answered. He definitely was harboring more tech nearby then. Where it was is the next thing he’d have to figure out.

After Thanos lit the large candle he placed at the center of the countertop, he walked around the hut, lighting yet another aspect of this dwelling Tony failed to notice before. Perhaps it was because the ceiling is so high, as to accommodate a literal titan. Towards the corners of the ceiling were eight mounted torches. Once all lit, the hut’s interior was brightened with an ambient, amber lighting. It’s… nice. Tony once read how different colors evoked different emotions in a class back in high school, and he could certainly understand why now. It was like a stereotypical “cabin in the woods” feeling one would see in movies sometimes (although, he supposed he was technically in a cabin in the woods to a degree). Tony sighed, feeling the color work its magic.

“Calming, isn’t it?” Thanos said, walking behind Tony to retrieve something else.

Tony hummed an agreement. 

He sat at the countertop for a while as Thanos did whatever he was doing off to the side. Watching the flame of the candle dance proved to be yet another element of this place that evaporated the anxiety off his mind by the second. If the circumstances weren’t how they were, Tony would’ve thought this place could be a great intergalactic vacation retreat. He guessed that’s what Thanos wanted it to be. If Tony spent what he assumed to be decades upon decades rallying enough personnel and resources to extinguish half of the life in the known universe via the infinity stones… yeah, he’d want a break, too. If only he could take a vacation from his own brain, then this experience would be perfect. If only he could be 100% relaxed.

His thoughts were interrupted by a pleasant smell. It wasn’t unlike the tea or the pie he’d smelled before. Except this smell was much more potent. A large bowl of fruit and what looked like vegetables as well as a cup with steam coming out of it was placed next to him. Ah, more tea. He took the cup and looked at its contents. Where as with the last cup of tea he could still see the bottom of th cup, he could not this time. It must be much stronger, than, as its smell indicated. Perfect. Just what the doctor ordered. The steam wafted over his face, making all his muscles release any tension they harbored from the previous day of exploration. The taste of the tea was even better. If anything, it tasted more like a strong coffee than tea. The fruit was the same used in the pie and the vegetables were… soft? Weird, but they tasted great. Tony laughed to himself. Guess he was going vegan now unless there were space farm animals roaming that he didn’t know about. He wasn’t complaining, though. What was grown here so far tasted worlds better than anything on Earth, granted it was probably because his body was in such a distressed state to where anything tasted like heaven. 

So relaxing, even if Tony new in the back of his mind the universe was in utter shambles right now. He supposes he should take time to calm himself despite his predicament anyways. As he’d experienced not too long ago, a frazzled mind yields results much slower than one who has taken time for them self to be calm. So, then, why not take this time for himself to take a break before cracking down on his plan to exploit any available tech here? Yeah. A quick break ought to do the trick. A couple days of just… blank, and then it’s down to business. It should prove rather simple, seeing how Thanos sought to let him be. 

Now, Tony just needed to let himself be, which, of course, is something he’s had very little practice in life with. 

“Feel free to use any of the appliances in and outside of this place. Just because I’m not here doesn’t mean everything is off limits.”

Tony nodded as close to a ‘thank you’ as he could.

Free reign of the place, huh? 

:-:

A single light zipped past the star stippled black canvas of the universe, gaining speed every second.


	6. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya gurl just got the most amazing human being on earth as a beta reader, so prepare yourselves for more accurate grammar and spelling than ever before on A03. Enjoy, haha XD

Time is different here. Or maybe he just stopped paying attention to the amount of times this planet completed its orbit around its sun. Either way, Tony felt… floaty, for lack of a better word. It was as if he’s merely existing, which he was, but the _presentness_ of merely existing is a concept he had never dwelled on as intensely as he has been doing now. This is simply life. Waking up at dawn, enjoying breakfast and truly tasting it versus shoveling down a bowl of cheerios before heading to work, taking long walks or even standing by to silently hand Thanos different tools as the titan worked the landscape, planting small plants of his own when he’d expressed interest in the different types of herbs to Thanos, and then a cup of flower tea before bed. 

Over and over the same motions repeated day in, day out. There was just enough variety in activity to keep Tony from perishing of boredom. One day, he took a particularly long walk that was further than he’d ever traveled from the hut. The terrain outside of where the dwelling was based became much more rocky. He had to turn back eventually due to the concern of pads of his bare feet getting torn, and although the memory of shoes were indeed a fond one, he’s grown accustomed to the softness of the soil outside the hut and the fuzzy wooden flooring inside it. 

The gaping slit in his flesh left by his own armor used against him is now replaced with a scab that will scar. Time, of course, aids this process of physically healing. Although it could never hope to heal _all_ wounds, especially the one that Tony harbored from the fight at the core of his being, it can be quite the remarkable numbing agent for any emotional pain. 

The sun was at its highest arc when Tony found himself sitting in front of the small patch of crops that were his own. They were nothing complex to grow like the multitude of diverse plants Thanos had farmed over what Tony assumed to be decades. If he were to draw a comparison to that of fruits and vegetables grown on Earth, he’d say they looked like zucchini and grew relatively quickly with minimal upkeep. Thanos had hooked Tony up with a bundle of what he could only describe as soft, tearable tarp and some sticks of charred wood. By now, Tony had sketched just about every type of plant growing on the immediate farmland. The titan was rather intrigued that a man of science like him would take even a remote interest in fine arts, and Tony had gestured that he, too, found it uncharacteristic of himself. However, his hypothesis from exploring earlier proved to be correct. 

Drawing was… a blessing. An actual gift from whatever higher power exists in the universe (if there was one higher than Thanos, that is). If he were to be stuck here for god knows how long, Tony was determined to at least master the art of shading properly. Maybe when he returned home, he could impress everyone with what he’d learned whilst stranded on an alien planet. Banner would probably find it cool. Steve would no doubt ask him if that’s what he’d been doing the whole time instead of planning a way to escape. Of course, he has been planning, but drawing offered a solace Tony found he needed to enable him to encourage the mindset for planning.

Despite it being “winter”, some days were certainly warmer than others. He wiped the small beads of sweat that accumulated on his forehead during the time he’d been focused on capturing the plump, round shapes of his vegetables. Setting down his charred wooden sliver, he reached over to where he’d placed a cup of water and took a sip. Lifting his head up from the initial position it’d been in studying the vegetables sent a spasm of discomfort through the rest of his back muscles. Ugh. He must have been in that position for at least a couple hours. Standing up with caution, wishing not to strain or cramp up anything, Tony made his way back inside the hut to grab another sliver of charred wood, as the one he’d been using had gotten too small to effectively use anymore. He looked over in the direction of his ‘spot’ in the hut and nodded to himself in satisfaction. The walls behind and to the side of his cot were now decorated with drawings of the various plants and grown food. It was a mixture of pride and comfort that motivated Tony to do this. Comfort because art reminds him of his home and all the artistic accomplishments humanity has made across centuries, and pride because, for a science man, they were damned good drawings.

Walking back out of the hut to resume his sketching, Tony saw that Thanos was making his way back to the hut. He had been gone for most of the morning, as Tony noticed was sometimes the case in his ‘schedule’. He gestured for Tony to come over. Placing his charred wood sliver next to his tarp and crops, located conveniently right outside to the left of the hut, Tony walked over to meet the titan.

“Seeing how you’ve taken up the arts, I believe I found something that will serve you well in your quest to further your skillset.” Thanos said. He was wearing two large satchels around opposite shoulders that criss-crossed in the middle of his chest. Reaching to the one on his right, he produced a small (compared to the size of his hand) beige pouch made of the same tarp Tony had been using to sketch on. Thanos held it out and Tony took it, examining it. There were items inside of it judging by the weight of the pouch. Opening it, Tony was met with five _orange_ slivers of wood the same size as the one he’d been sketching with. Confused about what’s so special about more wood slivers, he gave Thanos a perplexed look.

“This is wood that, when I’d used it before finding wood more suited to burn for fire, I found charred orange instead of black.” He explained. He then chuckled a moment later at the look of astonishment plastered on Tony’s face.

...color?

He has color now? He can sketch with color? He can make the fruit distinguishable from the plant it grew on, or the sky more distinguishable from the rest of the landscape, or add more depth to sketches he wanted to develop as drawings! In that moment, Tony couldn’t remember the last time he felt like he discovered something better than sliced bread.

Oh, had color indeed!

Maybe he was finally going crazy from spending so much time here away from any form of civilization (as he could tell by his beard growing out), but _damn_ , he’d be even crazier for not relishing in any small bout of feel-goodness he came across. And good lord did it feel amazing, all of it as clear as day in his expression. However, his smile soon faded. 

He wanted to… he felt obligated to say _something_ to the titan. Thanos didn’t _have_ to do any of the nice things he’d done for Tony. Hell, they barely even knew each other! Thanos just showed up and, yeah, that was it. They fought, lost, and now Tony’s here on his farm…

He should say something.

He _has_ to.

Upon practically forcing opening his mouth, Thanos held up a hand, abruptly stopping him.

“Your face makes for quite the indicator, Stark.” He said. Thanos took another step closer and put his large hand on Tony’s shoulder in a small pat. All Tony could do was glance up at the titan, his neck straining slightly as he searched those unwavering eyes. A moment of silence passes. “When you’re ready”, was all he said before walking to the staircase of the hut and disappearing behind the large tarps that covered the entrance, leaving Tony with a hand full of colored wood and a mind full of static.

Relief, oddly enough, was the first thing that Tony registered.

Up until now, he couldn’t lie to himself. He’s been harboring a small fear that Thanos may do something rash if Tony did not comply in the form of _spoken_ words. After this, however, yet another hypothesis got proven… or at least Thanos had given him more supporting data. Actions just may very well work better than words, seeing how the titan finds it perfectly acceptable for Tony to talk to him of his own free will.

He’d mentioned he’d had a daughter. Perhaps Thanos was all too familiar with the silent treatment from her. Tony himself recalled times when he wouldn’t so much as look at his own father… and ended up regretting it for the rest of his life.

Tony wondered for the first time on this world if Thanos truly, deep down in his heart of hearts, believed that the sacrifice of his daughter was worth everything. Because Tony remembered all too well the feeling of selfish satisfaction he’d felt when denying his father attention, and then wished he could hug him one last time every single day after he’d learned of his death. Even more so after he’d learned who was responsible for it. Gaining one thing by sacrificing another. What did Thanos really believe?

Shrugging this thought off for the time being, Tony walked back over to his sketching layout, eager to test his new colored wood slivers. He would speak with the titan eventually. Plus, the fact that Thanos had cured any ailment Tony had towards the titan harboring promise of malice unless he’d speak made him feel like ‘eventually’ would be sooner rather than later. After all, he has a plan to execute, and the question burning the most in his mind is why the hell Thanos had taken him in the first place.

:-:

Evening came quickly to Thanos when he’d been out all day. He’d taken the contents of his satchels and began to prepare the fruits, vegetables, and fish for tonight’s meal. He’s sure Stark will appreciate a break from mere vegetation, as much as his eyes lit up with glee when sampling the farms abundance of vegetables and fruits. Perhaps he’ll take the human down to the freshwater river for a change. He knew Stark at least seemed content in his presence now, on this planet with him. However, there were only so many drawings Stark could do before he grew tired of the activity. If he did, his mind was surely to wander, thinking back to all that has transpired since Thanos had made his move. 

Nodding to himself as he began washing the fish, Thanos thought it would serve Stark well for a change of scenery. Besides, once he’d showed the human the pathway clear of sharp rocks and jagged turf, Stark could no doubt find his way back to the hut on his own if he chose to venture to the river by himself. It had a waterfall, which kept the river especially renewed, a stock of tall, tall trees on either side, and a small side pond where excess water trickled off to, creating a miniature ecosystem uniquely appart to that of the main river. Stark would definitely find the small crustaceans and creatures living in that pond fascinating. Thanos was sure he’d be eager to draw them as well, he thought with a small smile, finishing the washing and rinsing of the fruits and vegetables.

Just as Thanos was about to call for Stark, the human emerged from outside, carrying all his drawing supplies over to put back underneath his cot where he kept them. His head perked up as he’d risen from putting his things away, surely smelling a different scent than that of fruit or tea in the air. He walked over to where Thanos was and gawked in pleasant surprise at the sight of the cooked fish meat.

Thanos chuckled, always finding Stark’s exaggerated show of emotion amusing. “I thought you could use a break from fruit and vegetables.”

To that, for the first time since his arrival here, along with a sarcastic eye roll, Stark let out a _laugh_. It wasn’t a large, heartfelt one, but rather a small huff more akin to a light chuckle. _That_ sound was one Thanos was relieved to hear. If Stark felt relaxed enough to laugh, Thanos knew he was truly beginning to settle in. 

“I thought so.” Thanos said, laughing along with him. “You could imagine my own relief when I’d found this world harbored aquatic animals, knowing it wouldn’t be mere farmed crops for the rest of my days here.”

Stark nodded in agreement, graciously accepting a large platter full of fresh, cooked fish.

“Would you like it seasoned? I may not have exactly what you use on your world, but I have managed to deposit spices as well as crops on my trips here.”

Stark’s face lit up a new, nodding with vigor.

Thanos walked over to the cabinets to the side of the countertop, fetching a small wooden tray full of twelve glass jars that contained the spices he personally favored. Stepping back, he handed them over to Stark, who looked at the variety of colors contained in the jars with astonishment.

“Take your pick.” Thanos said with a hint of pride. It took years to accumulate all the resources on this world. To finally be able to share it with someone who he respected and admired, after the biggest sacrifice he had to make, was more than he could have hoped for.

Stark opened and took a whiff of each spice, smiling at some, acting neutral towards most, and grimacing at a few. He had soon settled for one of Thanos’s personal top five of the bunch, a green herb that, when grounded down, added a savory freshness to any meat.

“Excellent choice. One that I like as well, though, not my absolute top pick.” He jokingly remarked.

Stark met him with an equally humorous eye role before handing the tray back to him.

“Is it anything like what you have on Earth?” Thanos asked, putting the tray back into the cabinet.

Stark nodded, sprinkling the spice gingerly on the cooked fish. Thanos was curious as to what in particular this herb was akin to where Stark comes from, but knew he wasn't getting anything else out of the human for the time being. Earlier in the day, Thanos felt better about Stark’s situation seeing that he _did_ in fact wished to talk with him. However, at the same time, Thanos knew it had to be on Stark’s terms, lest he wanted Stark to feel like he was being pressured. Since Thanos put any doubt to rest Stark may have had about that, he was sure the human felt much more at ease around him.

They normally ate in silence, but this time, Thanos felt a bit of a different aura surrounding Stark. Rallying forces across galaxies required a certain amount of expert people skills, so Thanos was confident that the change he sensed was real, and not merely his mind relishing in the fact that Stark had seemed overall more at ease. Watching the sun set on a grateful universe was, of course, a magnificent sight to behold; all his work finally coming to fruition. Truthfully, Thanos hadn’t exactly planned to take Stark with him. Call it a spur of the moment type situation. He had indeed enjoyed battling Stark. He’d managed to even strike a blow. Add that to the already existing adrenaline infused battle heat, and Thanos supposes it wouldn’t have taken much. Now that he’s had ample time to settle in himself, a part of Thanos knew that a desecrated Titan was no place for a recently broken spirit to recuperate. 

Whatever other elements Thanos thought up, he silently recognized that above them all, he did not wish to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: Chapter 7, as of Nov. 7th, is 100% completed! It is going through the editing process now and will be out in a week or so. Thank you all for your patience <3


	7. River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it folks! Your long awaited chapter 7 is up! From now on, in terms of updates, I'll post them here in the notes. Check back in every now and then if you're wondering how the next chapter is coming along.  
> Again, thank you all for your support and thank you to my angel of a beta reader for checking my faults.  
> Enjoy! <3

Her systems slowly flickered to life, illuminating the debris around her in a faint blue glow. Nebula didn’t remember crashing. She had been eagerly zipping by planet after planet in search of the right one. She knew he had it close to home, and that would be his greatest mistake - the one that would be his downfall. Gamora had mentioned it to her in passing, but the notion of Thanos having a retreat - a safe haven - of his own was, she believed, out of character for her “father”, and thus sought to investigate. Surely enough, when browsing their ships database over time, she happened upon coordinates that pointed to a galaxy not far from Titan. Looking into it further, the coordinates specifically triangulated a world in which Thanos had happened upon long ago. Her assumption is that it was one of the first worlds Thanos had “saved”. Her face wrinkled with disdain. He dares construct a haven from the bloodied soil of a fallen civilization? 

Rising to her feet, Nebula began pushing aside larger chunks of rubble to find her way out. Soon, light peeked in from wherever Nebula had crashed and she kicked the last hunk of metal down that blocked her way.

Barren.

The lot of it, red dusty hills with rocks that varied in size scattered haphazardly about the land.

Great.

Luckily for her, Nebula has had years of experience planning for the worst case scenario. She carved a pathway back inside the ship she’d managed to fix up enough for flight and found what she was looking for. A small metal cube with various seams running every which way on all four of its sides lied just outside the door to the bridge. She pressed the small red button at the top right on one of its sides, and the whole cube began to expand and transform. Within seconds Nebula had a fully armed tool chest, equipped to complete any type of repair her ship needs.

The vessel itself used to be one of the full sized circular ships that Thanos’s lackies made their trips around star systems in. However, because of the fact that it had been mauled by the winds and other elements on Titan over time, Nebula had to give it a full fledged makeover. She had to break off much of the metal towards the ends not only for spare parts, but also because they had been rendered worthless, and would most likely be a safety hazard if she were to take off with them still attached to the ship. Now, the vessel was mainly the bridge, the corridors and storage units that led off from the bridge, the engine rooms, and the engine itself. It’s just enough components to make for a successful liftoff and smooth flight.

Yes, she had a ship capable of flight.

The one crucial element missing were the coordinates to the planet itself she remembers discovering so long ago. If only she’d thought to categorize that memory as an image so she didn’t have to waste time needlessly flying in blank streamlines from planet to planet. Then again...why would she think to in the first place? She may be half inorganic with mechanical advantages, but she has no way of predicting future events. 

She worked until the sun of this planets solar system touched the horizon. Only a few minor repairs needed to be completed now. In truth, she could probably initiate a successful take off just fine without fixing them, but after the near crash and the crash she’s just experienced, Nebula doesn’t mind in the slightest taking more time to fix minor complications for the sake of safety.

Before retiring for the evening, Nebula went for a quick walk to scout the area to make sure there was 100% chance of nothing threatening lurking beyond her sight. As she walked, she took in the smell of the air around her. Copper. A planet with rich deposits of alien metal. She briefly wondered if that was why she wasn’t able to avoid crashing here specifically - if it were these metal deposits that actually attracted her ship more so than flying too close to the planet's gravitational field would. If that was indeed the case, she hoped taking off wouldn’t prove to be too much of a hassle than it already is.

Night consumed her vision as Nebula took a seat in the ships bridge. With a sigh, she ran her hands from the top to the bottom of her face. 

She was tired.

Fatigue was rare for her.

Normally, she’d always have to be looking over her shoulder in fear of her ‘father’ and sometimes her sister. She always had something to focus on or something for her to fear in the back of her mind to make her focus. It was always do, do, do. There were always tasks to complete to distract her mind from marinating in the toxic tar within her subconscious. But now, here, on this metallic baren red rock, awaiting for the sun to rise once more so she may resume repairs…

Blank, unmoving quiet.

:-:

Tony practically sprung out of his cot the morning after that delicious fish dinner. He would never take protein for granted again. He felt more energized than ever before since he'd first arrived, and he was determined to put this sudden rush of energy to good use. Upon walking outside, the sun had yet to pierce the horizon. The air is particularly brisk and the sky is blanketed with mounds of clouds. Winter must be coming in full force now and Tony wishes there to be snow. He misses when he'd take business trips to the east coast in the winter and places like New York would be a beautiful, white, serene wonderland. There's nothing like the first snow - undisrupted and yet to be trampled by footprints or animal tracks. Perhaps, if he figured out how to go about it, he'd ask Thanos if it ever snowed here. It'd be a marvel to draw if it did.

Tony set a firm pace as he walked along the lines between the patches of fruits and vegetables. Now that his body had a properly balanced meal in it, Tony felt like a good walk was in order. Being here had greatly degraded his physique, as all routine of his normal life on Earth escaped him, and without a gym in sight it would be hard to build up muscle once more. Now, however, he was determined. He swore the fish must’ve packed some crazy alien protein enzymes or something because by the time the sun had passed the horizon Tony felt he could go on power walking for miles. He wasn’t in a rush to burn off this amazing feeling too quickly, though. Best savor it for as long as it will remain in his body. Returning to the hut, he saw Thanos seated on the staircase holding a cup with large plumes of steam arising from it and another cup of the same kind placed next to him.

Wordlessly, Tony picked up the cup and then sat beside the titan, leaving a few feet between them. He nodded a ‘thanks’ in Thanos’s direction, who in turn hummed an acknowledgment.

“It’s good to see you so full of energy.” Thanos said, his voice slightly raspy Tony noticed. Probably from awakening himself not too long ago.

Tony sighed and nodded in agreement. It _did_ feel _damn good_ , though Tony wished he could ask what was in that fish. As if magically knowing what was on Tony’s mind, Thanos told him that because of the evolution process or something like that the grade of fish meat here is great for the body. Ah, so he was correct. In that case, Tony hopes there will be more fish in the near future. He wants to feel this _drive_ again - the drive to move, be active, and not just sit around and draw. Sure, it served the purpose of being a much needed stress reliever when the time called for it, but Tony reckoned that time was nearing its end. Yes, he wanted to be active once more. He wants to _take_ action. The sooner he does, the sooner and opportunity may present itself where he could get off of this planet.

“I think, if you’ll agree to come, I’d like to show you the river where I fish.” Thanos said.

Tony looked at the titan, his eyes practically sparkling with relief. Yes! An adventure of sorts. The perfect way to kickstart his newfound want to _do_ something. To _go_ somewhere. Talk about perfect timing. A bit… _too_ perfect if Tony were to be honest, but the energy coursing through him overpowered his ability to give it a second thought. Nodding intently, Tony downed his tea in one go, making Thanos chuckle in amusement.

“I’d advise against drinking a hot beverage that quickly, Stark. Then again, you must truly be itching for scenery other than what the farm has to offer.” Thanos rose up from the staircase, taking both of their cups. “I’ll gather the equipment we need. Wait here.”

Tony sat on the steps patiently, thinking about all the new types of plants and other lifeforms he might happen across. Maybe there will be smaller animals near the water source? None of them hostile, as Thanos told him, but what kinds? Reptiles? Mammals? If Banner were here with him, he’d surely be at least ten times more giddy than Tony, has he is the one more aligned with the bio side of science. He’ll be sure to make some sketches of what he sees down by the river to bring back with him for Banner.

“Ready?” Thanos’s voice cut through Tony’s thoughts. He was wearing the same two satchels over either shoulder that criss-crossed in front of him from the other day.

Tony jolted up and nodded an affirmative, gesturing for Thanos to lead the way.

“Excellent.” Thanos grinned, taking off to the right side of the hut.

Rounding the entire farm took longer than Tony expected. That day Thanos didn’t return and was off hammering the nails in the soil, Tony now understood why it took a whole day. The farm stretched on past the hills directly outside of the hut, going for a good five miles if Tony had to guess. Finally, the two reached the last few crop patches and Tony felt a gradual change in the ground beneath his feet. What was once dirt that felt akin to cotton now felt more granulated, the size of the particles in the soil noticeable by the bottoms of Tony’s feet. It didn’t hurt, however. The particles were still fine enough to not cause Tony to worry about tearing his feet. Besides, he’s sure Thanos is showing him a way to the river that he can take without having to concern himself with the terrain.

A large line of trees came into sight directly after they passed the last crop patches, and behind them stood oddly shaped mountains. It looked as if someone did a rough doodle of a mountain range, extracted it from the page, and smacked it onto real ground. Some peaks were skinnier than others while some had a few crevices in them towards the top - just enough so to make Tony think of swiss cheese. This place wasn’t all that much different than Earth as Tony understood with the knowledge he currently possessed, but little elements like the mountain range in the distance or the coloration of the trees reminded him that this was not his home. He wondered if Titan and Earth had similar atmospheres and landscapes since here was where Thanos chose to create his farm paradice. 

The trees were of similar colorations that Tony had discovered on his previous exploration, but on a colossal scale. If Thanos wasn’t showing him the way, Tony could easily get lost. The smell was lovely, though. The trees that smelled of vanilla were most prominent out of all others, creating a relaxing atmosphere. Maybe there were no hostile beings here because everything was just so... _good_. The food, tea, trees, plants, weather… _nature_. All of it is so good and calming it instantly has an effect on you as soon as you step foot in the environment. Tony briefly entertained and chuckled at the thought that Thanos would make a great real estate agent. He certainly knows the places that provoke stimuli to make a person feel at home.

“Lovely, isn’t it?” Thanos asked, most likely assuming the laugh was in response to their new surroundings alone.

Tony only sighed and nodded contently.

“Forests may seem intimidating to some, but I find them useful in ridding oneself of external concerns and getting lost in the present moment.” Thanos said, brushing his hand across the tree trunks as they continued their walk. 

Ha. A poet _and_ a great real estate agent.

“The best is yet to come, however.”

Tony quirked a brow.

“As lovely as the forest is, the river scenery is truly something magnificent.” the titan explained, and then stopped to point to a tree trunk with a bit of cloth tied around it. “I’m sure an observant individual like you would have already noticed, but I’ve tied these here the first time I’d trekked these woods to find a water source. They helped me find the way the first few times I had walked to the river and I suppose I never bothered taking them down. Good thing I didn’t so you can use them to find your own way to and from the hut and river.”

Well. Tony can’t say he _did_ notice, granted he _should_ be paying attention to his surroundings in a foreign setting. He guesses he’s simply so relaxed by the smell and atmosphere that it distracted him. He went up to the tree Thanos had pointed to and traced the cloth. It was a simple off-white hue, much like the garments Thanos wore as well as the tarps the titan supplied him with to draw on (when had he gotten used to Thanos dressed like he wasn’t on his way to kill off half the universe, exactly? How long has he been here, again?). It was soft, too, probably from being worn by the elements overtime.

The trees got much thicker the further they ventured. Tony would have certainly gotten lost by now if it weren’t for the cloths Thanos had tied to every other tree, even with the titan himself guiding him. The sun nearly disappeared between the large expanse of branches and leaves high above them, almost making it seem like it were nearing dusk when in reality dawn had came not too long ago. It was surreal. Then Tony heard it - the distant swooshing and swashing of currents being moved by the light breeze and natural tilt of the planet’s landscape. The distant noise became a very pronounced roar as they walked closer and closer. A roaring could only be indicative of one thing.

Surely enough, the trunks drew back like grand curtains, revealing a brilliant stage with a glistening waterfall in its center spotlight. Thanos was right. The forest, as lovely as it is, has _nothing_ on the pleasurable scene Tony’s eyes were drinking in right now. The water fell from a high point which, upon glancing up to look at it, appeared to lead to the closest mountain range where the water presumably came from. The pool where the water initially fell into looked deeper than the river it tapered off on. There were small, vibrant shrubs and small leveled grass lining the edges of the river, each bearing unique looking flowers of the likes that Tony hadn’t ever seen before. So many colors, so much so it was difficult to look at. It reminded Tony of the first time he’d gotten a good look at the farm outside the hut - like an overtly saturated, high contrast photoshop image. Still, Tony loved all the colors. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Thanos’s voice broke the trance-like state the sight of the waterfall and river put Tony into. 

Tony slowly nodded, his eyes still attempting to absorb the entirety of the scene. 

“Would you believe me if I told you there’s still more magnificence to be witnessed?”

No. Hell no. He had to be lying. Except Thanos has not deceived Tony once in the entire time he’s been here. But… really? Tony turned to Thanos with “I won’t believe it until I see it” plastered on his face, daring the titan to prove his absurd claim.

“Follow me.” Thanos chuckled.

He lead Tony down to bank until they were a couple steps away from where water met rock.

‘Well?’ Tony gestured with his arms splayed out.

Thanos pointed directly at the river with a rather smug expression. “Have a look..” He said.

Tony quirked a brow, confused, but followed Thanos’s suggestion regardless and…

Oh.

Oh god, wow.

Tony’s been to France before. He’s seen the grand Gothic architecture that the country has within it. But never in his life did he expect to see the fricking rose window of Notre Dame at the base of this river. Stones, rocks, _crystals_ for gods sake! The river was a rich deposit of all sorts of shiny and matt treasures. It was precisely how he’d imagine getting up close with the glorious stained glass of one of those rose windows, and even though he was far from Earth, Tony felt as if this river was holy. How could it not be, afterall, with mother nature - no, the _universe_ pouring what presumably was every color in existence into it? The surrounding forest and sky and plants suddenly became much duller and darker in comparison to the bright and marvelous river bed. Small tears found their way to the corners of his eyes as he gazed into what felt like infinity itself.

It was at that moment when Tony felt something inside him shatter and give way to a warmth that consumed his whole being. Suddenly, everything was going to be ok. Whatever previous ailments he may have had left about being here and about the future… all of them were swept away in the blink of an eye. He felt good. He felt calm. He felt like so long as he remained sure of himself and his skills and abilities, he’s certain he was going to fair just fine. He’d speak to Thanos, he’d figure out a way to get back to Earth, he’d see whomever remained of those dear to him and he’d find a way to fix it all. He didn’t know how he knew, but he did. Whatever crazy particles are in the air on this alien planet, whatever super-enzymes that cooked fish held, whatever weird psychedelic effect these gorgeous colors were having on his subconscious, whatever the cause of this newfound zen, right here in this present moment Tony felt _great_.

Getting lost in the present moment, huh? Tony was beginning to see what Thanos meant. Speaking of the titan, it was also in this present moment Tony realised how utterly _pathetic_ he must have looked to Thanos, sitting on the side of the river gawking in awe and crying like a child. He’s sure Thanos won’t allow him to live this down. Surprisingly, Thanos was anything but snarky in response to Tony’s emotional reaction.

The titan walked up to and sat beside Tony, placing a gentle hand on his back and patting him just like he’d done at the end of their fight. 

Tony had a bashful expression and attempted to hide it even though he knew it was a fruitless effort. He’d been here with Thanos long enough to know the titan could read him well enough.

“I know.” Thanos said simply. “Believe it or not, I reacted the exact same as you.”

 _That_ caused Tony to perk his head back up. There was no way _Thanos_ could cry. Well, if his _biology_ was similar to that of a human beings Tony didn’t doubt he was _capable_ of it, but from an emotional perspective he couldn’t believe Thanos was able to shed so much as a single salty tear, especially with the martyr act he played in “saving” the universe. There was no way…

...until Thanos proved him wrong yet again.

There, on the very tip of the corner of his eye was a tear.

Tony didn’t dare speak. To him, the awkwardness was so thick right now you couldn’t hope to dent it with a hydraulic press let alone cut through it.

“This is the first time I’ve contemplated it since I achieved my goal. When I’d fished the other day, I merely fixed the net and left. I forgot how it felt to look into infinity.”

Tony’s own eyes widened a bit. A smile too pure than it has any right to be curved the titans lips as he softly gazed at the river bed. When, Tony wondered, did it all go south for Thanos?

:-:

They fished for what felt like hours, a soft breeze passing them by every now and then. The sun shone through the leaves of the tall thick trees creating a spotted light pattern on the water. The light reflected on the bright rocks and gems below making it seem like the river itself was aglow with a life of its own.

Peace, honestly.

That’s what it was. That’s what Tony felt.

Not just a contempt calm or a hazy sense of boredom, but simple, quieting peace. Yes. This was perfect. Tony couldn’t even recall the last time on Earth where he felt Peace in its truest, smoothest form. He supposes he came close that morning before everything took a turn for the worst. On a jog in the early afternoon with Pepper just enjoying the light bustle in the park and the slim wind. Though, not even that equated to what he felt now. It was an almost foreign sense of peace, like the kind a child doesn't even know they have the privilege of feeling because they don’t know any other emotional state. Blissful unawareness to the universe, the world, their place in it… 

Guilt attempted to prod at his mind, trying to remind him that he shouldn’t have any right to feel this ok when the rest of the universe was not ok, when Earth and those he held dear were not ok. The attempt was a failed one in the end. This type of peace was such a novelty, such a rare occurrence that Tony couldn’t help but bask in it after what he’s been through. Was he being selfish? Maybe. Or maybe he was more like Thanos than he wished to admit in the sense that they’d carried a vast weight on their shoulders for such a long time. 

Tony gripped the fishing rod tighter to ground himself. It was indeed true that he’d carried the prophecy of destruction in his head for years and years - a vision that no one except for those who have also had it could ever hope to understand, not that it was something he’d with on anyone else. Thanos’s burden was shouldering, well… _everything_ if Tony had to guess. 

Preparations, technicalities, rallying and so much more. This goal of killing (or in Thanos’s mind, saving) half the universe must’ve cost him more than Tony could imagine most likely. Again, he couldn’t help but wonder if it was all worth it in the end. Whatever reason Thanos had for actually going through with his plan… oh boy. Tony didn’t want to think of what the titan had endured to change his mindset so radically, and not because he didn’t want to think of all the horrors and devastation that would surely be the cause, but because he knew for a brief second that if it were his own planet on the line - his own family, friends, and loved ones - he would have done the same if he had the means and the will power. Perhaps not to the universal scale that Thanos took it, but given the correct circumstances, Tony knew even the most righteous of men could be lead astray. No one was immune to insanity once it has a firm enough grasp. A goal could then become all one thinks about day in and day out - drive their decisions, choices, their very life. 

Tony glanced up to the titan gazing contently into the river bank, not looking all too rushed to capture fish and enjoying the light breeze. Had he been a prisoner of insanity all his life? Surely Thanos was a child at one point as all life forms like Tony was. When did innocence corrode under the force of trauma? When did trauma lead to insanity? Tony found the more he pondered these things in his peaceful state - merely allowing his mind to do whatever it wanted - the more he honestly wanted answers. Who or what planted the seed of corruption in a once blissfully unaware mind? When did Thanos become firm in his resolve to save the universe?

His pole abruptly went rigid with the force of a rather large fish tugging on it and Tony, completely lost in his own thoughts, all but jolted into the river. His brain must’ve been completely fargone, for he didn’t even make an effort to swim back up to the surface.

His shadow eclipsed the sun streaming through the water, outlining his form against the gems and stones below. It was more like Tony was lying down and gazing up at a star filled sky - the bed was filled with more bright wonders than he initially thought when looking at the river’s surface. Fish of all shapes and sized wriggled here and there while others swam slow from side to side. There is just as many variety of fish as there is colors of gems and stones. The water itself did not sting his eyes, rather Tony felt like it was a cool blanket draped over his corneas. It wasn’t freezing or hot but lukewarm, like the very temprature of his body. This made him feel weightless, like he was floating in mid air.

Closing his eyes, he let himself drift - almost to the point of sleep - until he felt a force lifting him up from the comforting stream. He could barely make out a strong voice calling to him, a smidge of earnest worry tinting it.

“Stark. Open your eyes.” Tony was able to make out eventually.

He reluctantly followed the voice’s command, eyes opening to reveal the silhouette of Thanos. The titan was tall enough to stand upright on the river bed without being submerged. He was holding Tony tightly against his chest as if in fear of him slipping away again at the slightest flow of the river water. 

It felt warmer than the water, Thanos basically cradling him as if he was a mere child. Tony was beyond caring at this point how pathetic he may or may not look to the titan. The warmth was welcoming against the light breeze that now felt cooler as a result of the river water dripping down his skin and soaking his clothes. Tony curled up a little, eyes focusing anywhere but Thanos’s. 

He must be light years from his own body, because before he could stop himself he mumbled a very soft “sorry” against the titan’s chest.

What followed was a small silence and then Tony felt all over his body the shifting of the other as Thanos lightly chuckled. He attempted to turn Tony slightly to see his face before responding in kind, “It’s ok.”

Tony heard the sloshing of the water beneath him as Thanos carried him like a limp life-sized rag doll over to the river's edge. There, he sat down on the soft grass with Tony still held against him. It’s a bit odd, Tony won’t lie, but he could care less at the moment. This peace was like the best drug - able to create a high that seemed to last forever, and he’d be damned if he’d let it end anytime soon.

“Are you alright?” Thanos spoke in a low, irregularly soothing voice that Tony didn’t even know the titan was capable of.

“Yes.” Was his simple reply. “Sorry.” He repeated himself.

Thanos shook his head. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

“Could’a drowned.”

“I wouldn’t allow that to happen, Stark.”

“Wouldn’t be a burden anymore.”

“And where did you ever conceive that notion? You are the furthest thing from a burden to me.”

 _That_ caught Tony’s attention, mildly sobering his mindset. He sat up slowly in Thanos’s lap.

“You’re lying.” Tony firmly asserted the best he could. 

“Am I?” Thanos said, his gaze somehow both soft and strong simultaneously. 

“I…” Tony paused, the words of protest escaping him suddenly. He knew Thanos tolerated him, sure, but… he supposes that perhaps the titan wasn’t lying considering how nice he’s been treated. A seed had been planted in Tony’s psych a long time ago, making him think that in one way or another he was indeed a burden. With everything that has happened in the past few weeks Tony couldn’t recall where its origins lied, but it was there still. 

He looked at Thanos expectantly, but it appears the titan was content with awaiting a response, a small smirk gracing his features.

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed. “No.” He blurted out, unable to think of anything else to say.

“That’s better. I wouldn’t tell lies to you, Stark, and...” Thanos said, shifting to draw Tony closer.

Tony wasn’t sure why, but the look in the others eyes suddenly hardened with the same determination Tony saw in their battle. This combine with the words he spoke next shocked Tony into a fully sober mindset.

“...I am glad you’re here with me. I’m glad I have someone so marvelous to share this world with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [UPDATE: January 20th] Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for your continued support! Happy New Year to you all! Chapter 8 is well under way. The update after new years early didn't happen. I am fully recovered and am adjusting to the work load in the new quarter. This will not be an abandoned fic! [This will actually be the first multi chapter fic I plan to finish through and through]


	8. Winter

The snark he was so renowned for on Earth might not have been as present, but miraculously, Tony began feeling more like himself the more he communicated verbally. Communication was a large part of who he was back home, and had he known he’d feel worlds better by having someone to talk to, he may have settled to break his vow of silence earlier.

They didn’t talk much after the event at the river bank, but the pressure that was alleviated from breaking the silence made it so Tony felt he could talk or be silent whenever he wished to. Thanos, of course, remained respectful of whatever choices Tony made. This only allowed for the scientist to feel more and more at ease than ever before. Perhaps it was because Tony had lost track of time altogether, or maybe it had something to do with his river experience. No matter the reason, Tony’s mind was as clear as the water in the river and he felt his outlook is just as bright as the stones and gems within it.

Now that communication was much more open, Tony had more of a productive routine than before. He was comfortable cooperating with the titan and decided to take on a couple more chores on the farm. As of the present moment, he had his small, simple garden to tend to that has grown in number of types of vegetables (along with a few complex fruits). Thanos was content on tasking him with fishing, which lightened the titan’s load considerably. 

Once Tony knew the way back and forth from the river, he walked the path not only when necessary, but also for leisure purposes. His sketches have grown in number as well from having a brand new scene to take in. Here and there, Tony would show them to Thanos, who would in turn nod in amazement and comment how he could never aspire to create art like that. In response, Tony explained it was just like mastering anything else - practice, practice, practice. 

“I could... teach you. Y’know. If it really interests you that much.” Tony had offered on one such occasion.

Thanos had thought about it for a moment, and then jokingly replied, “I’d first need to acquire properly size wood shards. I do not believe the ones you use are large enough.”

Then they’d laughed, and Tony began telling him about some of the popular art movements back on Earth. When he had done this, for one reason or another, he had not felt the same grief and sorrow that he usually feels when recalling anything Earth related to the forefront of his mind. Even more peculiar, not an ounce of guilt attempted to worm its way into his thoughts either. He didn’t even question whether he was being selfish because of it anymore. He couldn’t even be bothered to then question whether or not something was wrong with him as a result. Tony felt himself waning off of the last bit of melancholy, and he wasn’t ashamed whatsoever… and he didn’t question it at all. 

:-:

“Christmas?”

“Yup. It’s one of the most, of not _the_ most popular Earth holiday.”

“And it’s celebrated during the season it snows.”

“Yeah. Family, gathering around the dinner table, gift giving, the warm and fuzzies… that kind of thing.”

Thano’s huffed a laugh at the mention of ‘warm and fuzzies’. Tony laughed with him, shaking his head at the now faint memories of red and green and golden lights. “I know, I know. But man, do people really get into the holiday cheer.” Tony said, putting the finishing touches on the snowman he was currently building. There wasn’t quite enough snow around the farm area to build a large one, but Tony thought a smaller one by the stairs to the hut was just perfect. 

Thanos had explained to him how the seasons functioned on this world, and if they wanted to see heavy snow, they’d have to trek up the nearest mountain. He also planned the set up of his farm so that when it did snow, very little befell the land. Tony wouldn’t mind the walk, but he did not have the footwear to safely make the journey.

“What about you? Have anything like that where you’re from?”

Thanos hummed in thought, sitting on the step next to where Tony carved the snow into flawless spears with rocks and twigs. “We did not have any holiday tied to religion, as our beliefs were more in line with nature if anything, but there were many festivals - a few per season. They included many of the same aspects as Christmas aside from ‘presents under the tree’ and ‘singing noel’ as you say. The gathering and partaking in food, drink, and togetherness, however, was a large part of them.”

“Oh yeah?” Tony said, chipping off one last bit of ice from the snowman’s head, finishing him off. “No gift giving, then?”

“Not really.” Thanos shook his head. “It was more of a celebration of the gift we’re all given - life.”

Tony couldn’t help but feel a distant twinge of irony hearing that statement from the mouth of _Thanos_ , but dismissed the thought without concern.

“Sounds nice.” He said, moving to sit next to the titan, rubbing his hands together for warmth after working with snow. “Guess that’s something we all take for granted, and so we gotta have a whole over-the-top celebration to remind us instead of reminding ourselves every day.”

Thanos hummed in agreement and then grinned. “Although festivals are indeed a joyous past time. I wish I could have enjoyed them to the fullest.”

Tony didn’t know what he meant by that exactly, but could wager a guess. Best leave the past in the past.

:-:

“I have a surprise for you.” Thanos said, stepping out from the hut as Tony was tending to his garden. 

The human man set his tools down and whipped his forehead with a cloth he kept on him. His eyebrow quirked in amused curiosity, a snarky smirk shaping his lips.

“Oh? Didn’t I hear you say you _didn’t_ do presents under the tree?”

“Well.” The titan said, approaching Tony and setting the neatly wrapped package at his feet. “This is hardly under a tree. I felt it more practical to give it to you as soon as I was done putting the finishing touches on them.”

Tony’s eyes widened at the insinuation as he knelt down to unwrap the gift. He paused and looked up at Thanos. “You… made this for me?”

“Come now.” The titan chuckled lightly, kneeling down so Tony wouldn’t have to crane his neck to look up at him. “You speak like you’ve unwrapped it already. Go on.” He said, gesturing to the wrapped gift.

Tony nodded before beginning to untie the rope that help the bundle of cloth tied at the top. As soon as he slid the knot undone, the fabrics fell way to reveal… boots?! Tony took one of them in his and and inspected it. The tracks at the bottom were made of extremely hard… what even was this stuff? He felt the deep grooves, clearly meant to provide the utmost grip and friction, to get a better sense of the material. Some kind of weird blend of wood and rock, Tony surmised. 

Tracing his fingers up from the bottom, the exterior of the boot was made of toughened tarp layers and laced with rope that looked like it could weigh as much as a ton of steel, but was light and airy like the laces Earth produced. He went up over the rim and...oh god. Soft. It was soft. So wonderfully soft, able to trap heat in to a great degree. 

But this wasn’t all.

Upon closer inspection, Tony saw the intricate weaving of what looked like golden thread under the current lighting conditions outside. It shaped a pattern along the rim, sides, and bottom of the boot that mirrored constellations - little stars accompanied by swirling stitches resembling galaxies.

Tony must have been stupidly staring at one of the boots with his mouth agape for a while, because Thanos placed a hand on his shoulder, which snapped him out of his awestruck state and nearly made him jump and drop the boot.

“Well?” said the titan. “Try them on.”

Tony nodded vigorously, sitting down to properly put on the boots.

Upon getting up, Tony felt… different. Not only did he suddenly feel a surge of warmth because of the expertly designed insulation, but he felt adventurous! He walked around hi garden and paced back and forth a few times, looking down as he felt his own feet shift comfortably in the housing of the shoes.

He jumped up and down a few times for good measure.

An overwhelming sensation of perfection washed over Tony, and the biggest, brightest smile Thanos had ever seen the human man wear during his time here lit up his features.

Tony didn’t know what to say, and the lack of words were quickly serving to embarrass him. You clearly say thank you for a gift, but hell, no way is a simple thank you enough. No way.

Thanos looked at him like a parent would look at a child they’ve gotten a gift for they’d know the kid would like from the moment of unboxing - and said they wouldn’t get it for the kid that year.

Tony snorted.

“Alright. You got me. Tony Stark feeling genuine happiness for the first time in forever.”

“I had no idea I wielded such power.”

“Power?” Tony queried, not entirely understanding what Thanos meant. “Whaddya mean, big guy?”

Thanos huffed a laugh, shrugging before looking Tony directly in the eyes with an amount of sincerity Tony hadn’t recalled seeing on the titan before. 

“The power to make you happy.” He said, moving closer to place both hands on Tony’s shoulders in positive affirmation.

Heat rushed to Tony’s face at that moment as Thanos continued.

“I realize that in all your time here, you could not explore further than the farmland limits because of you lacking in proper footwear, blocking you to sights unseen by your kind. As a man of science, I thought it cruel that your curiosity couldn’t be satisfied to the fullest. And, as you discussed your Earth holiday with me, I figured there wouldn’t be a better time to gift it to you, so you may see the season of snow on this world that is not so different from your own based on what you’ve said.”

All Tony could do is stare wide eyed at the implication, so Thanos continued yet again, a small, genuine and amused smile forming on his face. Stark could be so easily awestruck.

“Even though it’s not precisely the same as Earth’s snow, I hope with these boots you may now see it for yourself so you can potentially derive _some_ feeling of home from it.” Thanos said, looking at Tony.

He remained awestruck still.

What should he say?

What _could_ he say?

The boots were magnificently crafted as they were, but the meaning Thanos explained that was behind their creation… Thanos truly wanted Tony to feel at home. He always kept his secret plan to find a way off this world in the back of his head, but… 

“Merry Christmas, Stark.”

...does he still want to go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for bearing with me, y'all. 2 more chapters to go! Again, be sure to check back on this note you're reading if you're curious about how the story's going so you don't have to mourn or guess lol.  
> Thank you once again to my phenomenal beta reader. Even after all this time, they still enjoy my writing. I appreciate your existance on this planet fam ❤


End file.
